The following patents show a table that can be inclined to a substantially vertical position, for use as an easel or otherwise: U.S. Pat. No. 511,466, issued to Selden on Dec. 26, 1893; U.S. Pat. No. 519,655, issued to Atzert on May 8, 1894; U.S. Pat. No. 677,216, issued to Huebner on June 25, 1901; U.S. Pat. No. 697,639, issued to Lindner on May 15, 1902; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,774, issued to Fraser et al. on Dec. 13, 1927. None of those patents shows the present structure to accomplish that end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,105, issued to Farrington on Dec. 2, 1941 is also pertinent because it shows turnbuckle operated brake means for an extendable leg or strut.